Living An Eternity
by MermaidsSwimVampiresBite
Summary: What if Katherine's daughter, Elizabeth who she gave birth to in 1490 got turned into a vampire?
1. The Awakening-Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: FINISHED STORY:-Hey guys! First TVD fanfic:D Basically I know it's only 8 chapters long and it has finished but knowing me if i would have had it like 10 or more chapters i think it would have sort of trailled off and got really boring and details would be blunt. So I hope you like it and look out for more TVD fics!:D**

**The Awakening**

Living with a compelled family never made me feel loved! I'd get what I wanted when I wanted and I could always do what I wanted whenever I wanted. Any girl would have dreamt for that kind of life, but not me. I wanted to experience all the arguments, tears and happy memories that any normal family would.

Klaus was the one who had compelled my family. We had fallen in love n 1503 when I was just thirteen. After that he disappeared, no word no nothing he had just vanished I always questioned if it was real love. I knew it was. He wanted my bloodline to go on. It was 1506 and I had just turned sixteen when I gave birth to my children Mackellar and John. My own Son and daughter! Child birth was too much for me, It made me feel like death. In the afternoon I scoured into in search for some bread and fresh water for myself. I hadn't any money so I stole a slice of bread. The owner of the bakery came chasing me with a sword and when I thought I had gotten away Klaus grabbed me. He Starred into my eyes "Elizabeth."

"Klaus." I said as my heart pounded. I then knew my love for him was real. We locked lips and passionately kissed, his vampire speed throwing me up the tree, on the ground. It was magical. It was about to get serious when the man from the bakery caught up with us. Klaus took my hand as we flew through the air. We ended up outside a Bulgarian church. He kissed me cheek. "Always and forever my love." He said forcing me his blood. He was going to turn me into a vampire. I tried getting away from him but I couldn't! He had me grasped tightly. "Elizabeth, my love. I love you with all my heart, I want to be together with you forever." He cried kissing me on my hand, then up my arm to my neck and he drank from me. He drank, and drank and drank until I felt nothing and I blacked out. I'd woken a vampire and there was a gold double strapped beaded embellished bracelet and one of the gems had the words 'My love' engraved in it. Soon enough I had found out it was allow me to walk in the sunlight. I decided my life ambition was to search for my mother. Katerina Petrova.


	2. The Knowing-Chapter 2

**The Knowing**

_. I decided my life ambition was to search for my mother. Katerina Petrova. _

Over the past 500 hundred years I'd looked all over the earth for my mother. Whenever I had followed up the leads I had found it was too late. She'd always move on. There was a big lead in 1864 apparently causing havoc in Mystic falls near Church fell. She'd apparently loved 2 brothers and then turned them. Then there was the lead she'd perished in a church fire and from then on I have up. I didn't believe she was dead but believed she didn't want to be found. Along the years I'd stopped looking for my mother I'd remembered about Klaus. I still felt the same love I did for him as I did hundreds of years ago. I'd suffered torture and heartache and death of close friends. In the end I decided to turn it all off. I had turned my humanity off. In 2012 I moved to MysticFalls. I'd managed to compel myself a nice little cottage owned by an old lady named Diana. It was Monday morning and I changed into black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve cropped top and my signature high heeled ankle boots. I wondered along the street when I saw her. I ran over the road to where she was walking. I stood in front of her "Katherine." I said with anger in my voice. She stopped and starred and said "No, I'm Elena?"

"Oh my bad." I replied walking off. It then finally hit me that she was the doppelganger my daughters, daughters, daughter's daughter or something like that. I felt her look back at me and I carried on walking, heading towards the Salvatore Boarding house. When I arrived I heard a few voices. "But how would she know Katherine?" Elena said. A deep manly voice said "It's kind of strange. I mean it's got to be someone recent she knew or someone very old."

"Maybe we should find out more about her?" Elena replied. I ran in there vampire speed and grabbed Elena by the neck. "I don't like people getting to know me." I said calmly as I rearranged my fingers on her neck to get a better hold. She grabbed my hand, twisted it and pushed me over the room but I got up. "Where's my mother." I said sarcastically brushing my jeans down from the dust. There was a silence. A very, very awkward silence. Then Damon came in and started talking not realising I was there. "We can get the cure, Katherine's coming back to Mystic falls!" He said then stopping himself. I laughed "perfect! When will my mother be back?" They all looked at each other in shock. "I was born in 1490. I'm a lot older, a lot stronger and a hell lot sassier than you all put together!" I laughed. I strutted over to the table of whiskey and different alcoholic drinks. "Bourbon, good taste my friend!" I said pouring myself a glass of bourbon and making myself comfy on the couch. "I guess I will just wait for her, oh and the cure won't work." I said as if I was talking to myself. Damon came and sat on the couch opposite me, Elena on the arm of the couch where I sat and Stefan next to Damon. "What do you mean, the cure _wont_ work?" Damon asked cutting straight to the chase. I sighed "It was made for the originals because they weren't meant to be created in the first place and once an Original dies the whole bloodline goes with it, and I'm hoping Katherine knows that, but I guess she does."

"So you mean, if Rebekah took it she'd die and go to a human and the whole bloodline would go human with her or just die? I'm confused." Elena said looking at me. "Jesus! Its simple. If you took it nothing would happen if an original took it they'd die. It was to trick them. If an original creature of any supernatural species took it they would die. It was a trick to make them die because some dude wanted peace on this earth. Katherine needs no use with it so I don't know why she has it." I said rolling my eyes. "When is she visiting?" I added. "She said in about a week, she has some business to sort out." He said standing up and poking the fireplace. "Could I stay here?" I asked already knowing I had a house. Damon looked over to Stefan "I guess so, it wouldn't hurt." He said. "A mini Katherine in the house, GREAT!" Damon yelled. I laughed.


	3. The Reunion-Chapter 3

**The Reunion**

_. "A mini Katherine in the house, GREAT!" Damon yelled. I laughed._

I took a shower in the morning and I put on clothes and I stood in front of the mirror applying some lipstick when I decided to listen to what Stefan was saying "If Katherine has the cure she's sure going to want to ram it down Klaus' throat for her freedom! If what Elizabeth has told us then I guess it means if she makes Klaus take the cure then she dies, we die and he dies."

I thought for a moment. Klaus. I ran into the room. "Where is Klaus?!" I asked quickly. They both looked at me like I was crazy or something! "Erm, he lives in a house that is the size of a mansion, look old fashioned on outside, modern on the inside. Be careful Eliza." They told me. I ignored them and I ran at vampire speed running through the woods to his house. I walked in. There was a blonde girl drinking whiskey standing in front of the fire place. "Rebekah?" I asked as she turned around. She smiled so wide and dropped her glass and came and hugged me tight! "Eliza! Oh my god it has been so long, like ages!" She screamed happily.

"Not to be rude but Erm, I was looking for Klaus." I said as she paused. She pretended to be upset. "Won't work on me Madame!" I laughed. She just laughed still hugging me then she released. "You 2 got a thing going on?" she joked and then she noticed I was serious. "Spill to me Lizzy!" She said intrigued. "Human days Bekah, human days." I said sympathetically.

"Niklaus!" She shouted. "Well, bye!" She laughed walking out. I walked over to the fireplace and looked at the little trinkets Klaus had obviously collected over the years. I turned around. He was standing there. "Niklaus Mikaelson." I said as the words repeated over in my head. "Elizabeth Petrova." He said. It felt strange him saying my name after about 6 hundred years. I saw his eyes move to the bracelet I was wearing. "Yep, it's the same one." I laughed. He walked over to me standing in front of me. "It was over 6 hundred years ago." He blurted out. It felt like a knife had staked me in the heart. "B-but I?" I started before being interrupted "You were a human."

"But you told me we were going to be together for ever," I said gesturing towards my bracelet. "You were sixteen Elizabeth." He went on.

"I LOVED you Klaus! You loved me too!" I said trying to get him to remember. "R-remember that time when I was running from the bakery man and we kissed. I know you liked it. You know it was a magical time!" I cried and he just rolled his eyes. "Grow up Elizabeth!" He demanded getting pissed off. Tears were rolling from eyes. I thought I had no humanity left. I thought I turned it off. Obviously my feelings for Klaus had always been there, I thought. "I'll let you in on a little secret Klaus." I spat then added "My mother has the cure and she's bringing it to MysticFalls, ramming it down your throat." I said ferociously. "If she knew I was here she wouldn't dare step foot in MysticFalls." He joked.

"Yeah but she has the cure as a weapon against you. I mean anybody, anywhere could just slip it through your throat." I said being a bit of a tease. I reached into my pocket ripping open a tube of grey powder and making Niklaus drink it. "Now you're glad that this was only a concentrated shot of Vervain because if it wasn't my god, you'd be a good as gone! I'm telling you this because I love you." I demeaned dropping the tube and storming off. About now I wished he was dead. How could he say he didn't love me? It broke my heart! I rushed out and pushed past Rebekah. When I got outside I grabbed a brick and through it at Klaus' fancy, expensive car! I kicked the windows in and finally pushed the car over as it flew down the hell that lead to the vacant road. How could he do this to me? I thought. Rebekah came out. "He's a dick Eliza," She sighed. I turned to face her. "I love him Rebekah and he just told me he never loved me!" I cried. "I bet there is someone else isn't there?" I added. I could tell there was. Rebekah taught me how to read minds. "Caroline, I wonder what she looks like!" I said. Her eyes were wide. "I carried on learning the reading mind trick you taught me. Go kill your brother!" I screamed taking off in the air.


	4. The Numbness-Chapter 4

**The Numbness:**

_"I carried on learning the reading mind trick you taught me. Go kill your brother!" I screamed taking off in the air. _

I decided I'd go to Sheila's house. Back in the 90's she'd helped me through a rough patch of my life and she was so supportive! And then we had stayed in contact and when her child had a baby I lost control, I was jealous that I couldn't have that! I stood outside the door and I knocked. This pretty 18 year old came to the door. She had a full fringe and a dark brunette hair colour. It was Bonnie. She opened the door "Um, hello?" She asked, confused who I was. "Is Sheila, your grandma in?" I asked smiling. Her face went numb. I tried to dig deep into her thoughts, it was blank. Like a blank canvas. "Oh Bonnie, I didn't know I am so, so sorry!" I said as I went to hug her but I got caught out by the invisible wall between us. "Oh." I sighed. "C-come in." She whispered. I stepped in and she led me to the sofa. "Tea?" She asked as she cleared her throat. "No, it's ok but thanks." I said softly. "It was a year ago and we were doing a spell to open the tomb, down at the church. Stefan and Damon Salvatore thought Katherine Pierce was in the tomb, well they knew she was because she'd tricked the whole town into thinking she had burnt down in a fire." She said as tears welled up in her eyes "it was hard, the spell took a lot of energy. It appeared Katherine had lied as to her where abouts and her lies basically killed Grams, you didn't say how you knew her?" She said then asking me the question. Tears were streaming down her face. I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Do you think she's at peace?" I asked sympathetically and she nodded. "Well back in the 90's she had helped me through a very hard time and then I lost control and went out of contact with her, my names Elizabeth, Elizabeth Pierce. We are going to kill my mother. She deserves to die. If I could ever replace your Granma's life with my evil mother I would Bonnie, she was an amazing person." I trailed off. "That tea?" I laughed. She wiped her eyes and went to the kitchen door then looked back "Sugar and Vervain?" She laughed and walked into the kitchen. I felt so horrible my mother had done that! I got my phone out and dialled Stefan "its Stefan here, please leave a message bye!" The other end of the phone said. I then dialled Damon's number "Yo, its Damon here! Piss off yeah!" Again the other end of the phone yelled at me. I slid it back in my pocket and looked around. This was exactly the type of home Sheila would own. Ancient books, battered books, weird feather things and all sorts of mystical things. Bonnie walked in handing me a cup. "I was going to clean this stuff out, and the other things in the attic but I just can't bring myself to get rid of them." Bonnie sighed sipping her drink and sitting down on the sofa opposite. "I could always help you another day!" I laughed sipping my tea. There was a hint of Vervain and she could tell I sensed it. "Sorry, it's just so you being immune to it, so if anyone tortures you then the Vervain wont have such a powerful effect on you." She said smiling then adding "I'm guessing that humanity switch off until today right?"

I sighed "Yep. Heartache is the worst pain when its heightened. I fell in love with Klaus in 1506, he turned me now wants nothing at fuck all to do with me and now knowing what Katherine's lies have done oh the anger." She looked sympathetically at me. "All Klaus wants is power." She said. I nodded my head "He wants to be a king, and he obviously doesn't want me to be his queen! And to be honest now I wouldn't want to." I said "Whos' Caroline?" I went on. She looked at me "Oh Klaus' lover, he loves her like mad and Caroline loves Tyler who is Klaus' only hybrid left to me its like a love triangle!" She said and I just laughed sipping my tea. "That Elena girl, god she is stuck up." I told her and she agreed. "She's horrible! She turned on an accident and cant choose between Damon or Stefan it sounds horrible but she isn't the same Elena as she was." Bonnie said sadly. "If I were here Damon all the way!" I joked and Bonnie laughed. The doorbell rang, Bonnie put her mug of tea down and went to the door. It was Elena. I finished my drink and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go now, thanks Bonnie!" I said hugging her. "Blood bags Lizzy!" She laughed as I barged past Elena and got to the end of the path. I looked back and waved and I was off walking past all the houses. I thought about Killing my mother. It sounded heartless but I was willing to do it. All I needed was to get that cure and get rid of it.

I walked back to the Salvatore Boarding house and I went and sat on the sofa. About an hour after I had sat down I heard high heels walking behind me. I turned around at vampire speed to see my mother, long curly brunette hair, black jeans, black heels, black leather jacket and a black vest top. "Hello Mommy." I said and starred her in the eyes. Her eyes were wild with anger. I just laughed.


	5. The Bloodline-Chapter 5

**The Bloodline:**

_. "Hello Mommy." I said and starred her in the eyes. Her eyes were wild with anger. I just laughed. _

"Elizabeth." She paused. "YOU WERENT MEANT TO BE A VAMPIRE!" She added screaming. "Just as well your arch enemy turned me, told me we'd spend an eternity together" I laughed. "Klaus." She spat. I ran vampire speed over to her and pinned her to the floor. I grabbed a white casing from her pocket and I was out of the door within seconds. I ran at the speed of light to Bonnie's house. I banged on the door so much my fists started to tingle. She finally came to door looking shocked in her dressing gown and her hair soaking wet. I ran in and she shut the door. "I-I took the cure of Katherine!" I said not believing my words. "What?!" Bonnie replied shocked as hell. "S-she was just there a-and then" I said stopping at mid sentence. I dropped onto the sofa and Bonnie brought me a bottle of Vodka in. I ripped the top off and drank a guzzle. "Now that is better! It was like one of the most tense things in this world!" I breathed. "Not to be rude but Erm." She said touching her hair. "Sorry Bonnie!" I laughed. She went upstairs and stayed there for about half an hour and she came down with dry hair and fresh clothes. "Right! The cure?" She said wanting to have a look at it. I threw it to her and she caught it. She grabbed a few candles and got some old ancient spell book. She lay them on the floor and flicked through a few pages. "It just says, if used on a vampire it will kill them causing them to turn into a human." She said then she read some more "Ah, here it says it was used to trick the original vampires meaning it would kill them not turn them back to human." Bonnie trailed off. "It won't work on like normal vampires?" I asked her as she flicked through some more pages then sighed "Um, I'm oh here it has been developed I guess you could call it by witches over the years until 1519."

I sighed "I was told in 1515 that the cure wouldn't work on vampires it would just leave them as they are but it would kill an original." I explained. Bonnie rubbed her head "That is probably because that was in 1515 a spell must have been put on it so that now what it says in here is that it will kill an original but it will just turn a vampire into a human." I was shocked. "wow. That is new information." I was in so much shock that I took another big sip of the Vodka. "I can disarm it, if you want." She said "But my power my go out of control, I might go a bit crazy." She added. I was stuck. "I d-don't know." I sighed. "Can I leave it with you until I decide?" I asked her. She nodded "Course Lizzy! I'll put it in a box and seal it will a spell!" She said enthusiastically. "Well I need to go face my" I said pausing. "Can you make someone THINK they have taken the cure?" I asked knowing it wasn't possible. Bonnie's facial expression was positive. "Let me see what I can do!" She said smiling. I walked home and Katherine was sitting outside on the low brick wall and I walked over with my bottle of Vodka and sat on the Stefan's car that faced the wall. "Where is it?" She asked calmly but very demanding. I just laughed sipping some more of my vodka. "Safe." I said bluntly. "Elizabeth I NEED it! Please!" She yelled desperately. "Why?"

"Elizabeth. I'm not asking you again." She demanded. I laughed again. "YOU WALKED OUT ON ME! YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST HAND OVER SOMETHING I KNOW YOU WANT OR NEED SO BADLY?" I screamed. "I want to see you burn!" I spat at her. She looked heartbroken. "I want to use it on Klaus. I want to be free from him so I can be with Elijah." She sighed. Elijah and her? Wow. "His standards dropped from the last time I saw him." I said rolling my eyes, again sipping some vodka. "Can I?" She asked pointing to the bottle. I threw it and it went all over her. I reached for the box of matches I stole from Bonnie's house and got one out. I scrapped it against the box as it burnt in mid air. I could have killed her there and then. "E-Elizabeth?" Her voice, shaky. "Your lies Killed Sheila Bennett." I said fiercely, my voice sharp. "You have ten seconds to run, and never come back." I said. She looked at me. "I will find you." I added. In a blink she was gone. I heard someone clapping and Klaus walked up the drive way. I dropped the match and placed them next to me. "Piss Off Nik." I said, with no hope in my voice. "Who rattled your cage?" He asked hoping onto the brick wall. Parallel to me. "I have the cure." I said, smug. He face dropped like anything. I just laughed. "I bet you are wondering where it is." I told him. "Tell me the love you felt for me was real, Nik." I said to him. I started to slide my daylight bracelet off very, very slowly. "Go on Nik!" I demanded to know. "NIKLAUS!" I yelled. He panicked. "You can't kill yourself!" He said. The bracelet was now about 20cm from the end of fingers. "WHY NOT?!" I screamed back. "B-Because I love you!" He said. I tossed my bracelet off and he grabbed me running me indoors. Before I knew it I was locked up in the cellar in the basement of the Salvatores. I looked around, the few burns on my face were now healing. "KLAUS!" I screamed as I was confused as to why he had locked me up. My bracelet was gone but it was alright because I get Bonnie to make me a new one. I heard footsteps coming down. It was Damon. "Damon! Let me out!" I said as he just starred at me. Compelled. Klaus must have compelled him to not let me out. "Can you just toss me a blood bag in then please!" I asked even though my voice turned a little demanding. He opened the fridge where the bags were kept and he threw one to me then walked off up the stairs. I opened it and the smell was the sweet, rich iron smell that blood would usually smell of and then this strong, pungent smell of Vervain crippled my nose. Lucky for me I had been taking little sips of Vervain as Bonnie had told me to. I sipped very carefully and only small sips each time as that way the Vervain wouldn't be as powerful in my mouth. Yeah it stung me but it wasn't half as bad as what if would have been if I didn't take Vervain. The Vervain made quiet weak. Then I remembered I had my phone. I listened to see if there was anyone upstairs but I couldn't hear anyone. I got it out and dialled Bonnie. "BONNIE! IM TRAPPED DOWNAT THE SALVATORES! KLAUS LOCKED ME UP!" I screamed but then I realised that I had no more calls or texts left on my month's contract. Then Klaus appeared out of no where. "You will stay down here until I find the cure that you hid." He said. "I don't care." I told him. "You aren't getting your hands on it." I said. "Who knows I may have given It back to my mommy." I laughed. His eyes were wild with anger! "WHERE IS THE CURE ELIZABETH!" He spat banging the door that separated us. I rolled my eyes "That temper won't get you anywhere, Niklaus."

He put his hand on the latch. He was going to come in and bite me. I could tell. I need an escape route.


	6. The Chase-Chapter 6

**The Chase:**

_He put his hand on the latch. He was going to come in and bite me. I could tell. I need an escape route_.

He turned the latch to open it. "You never loved me did you." I said trying to make it look like I wasn't going anywhere. I tried thinking things through in my head. VERVAIN. The Vervain in the blood. I placed my hand behind my back and gripped onto the open blood bag. His face transformed to his werewolf eyes, veins forming under his eyes and his vampire fangs springing from his teeth. I could tell he knew I wasn't going to run. He was wrong. I brought the blood bag forward and launched it as his face. He screamed in pain I ran out, closed the latch and I was up the stairs in no time. I hid behind the shadows in the house. I peeped out of the window and saw my bracelet. I ran as fast as I could, the sun peeling my skin and I grabbed my bracelet and i ran back in. I packed a few clothes I had brought from Diana's house and I put them in a bag and I went over to Bonnie's. She let me in and told me I was welcome whenever and I could stay the night. I settled in the spare room which was nice and homely. She did make it clear no blood in the house which I agreed on. We sat on the sofa and a Chinese takeaway she had ordered. "Any luck on the cure?" I asked her spooning up some noodles with the chopsticks. She nodded, placing a piece of chicken in her mouth and chewing. "I did have a look through some old stuff of Grams about how you can make people think they have done something or in your case taken something. It takes a lot of energy but I think if I have the right balance of energy I would be able to do it, only because you were so kind to my Grams and you understand everything that's happened." She smiled.

"So if I let Klaus think he's taken it, it will be destroyed and gone?" I asked her placing my Chinese takeaway box on the table. "That was good." I laughed. "Basically I will I guess disarm it and then all you or someone else needs to do is get a Dna sample from Klaus like a strand of hair, or a bit of his blood, blood works best. But getting blood will be hard. We need a place that's quiet, where he can enter or is welcome to enter." She trailed on. I thought for a moment. "Diana's." I told her and explained I'd been living with her. I rang Stefan to take Klaus there. Stefan told me that he'd got a sack of wolfsbane and he had used it to take him over there. Bonnie quickly disarmed the cure and we took everything we needed.

When we got there Klaus was strapped to a table in the basement with metal cuffs on his wrists and legs and Stefan was making him eat wolfsbane. Bonnie put him into some sort of trance so she could get some blood from him. She went upstairs and did some spells. "We are going to make you take the cure." I spat at him. "No you aren't." Elijah told us walking down the stairs holding Bonnie at the neck. "E-E-Elijah." Klaus trembled looking happy his brother was coming to save him. I quickly dug straight into his thoughts. I laughed and Elijah said "I am." Bonnie had done everything she needed to and she let Elijah feed Klaus the cure. He struggled and tried to squirm away but he couldn't. "That is for all the shit you put me through." Elijah told him walking back up the stairs and he was gone. It was done we had made him take the cure, well at least make him think he took the cure. I borrowed Stefan's phone to ring Katherine. "Thank god Stefan! You need to kill Elizabeth! She wants me dead!" She said, tense.

"Aw isn't that nice mother." I told her. She paused

"Elizabeth. WHERE IS THE CURE!" Her calm, tense voice turning to pure anger. "Mommy, it's gone. Klaus took it." I told her, sounding smug.

"Let me rephrase that. Elijah gave it to him."

"Really?" She asked, some happiness from her voice sprung to life.

"Yep, just remember I am going to kill you if you return to mystic falls." I laughed. She hung up. "I think Katherine's coming back." I told them.

Bonnie took me home and she had made me a new daylight necklace. It was a small, laced look locket which included the Lapis Lazuli stone, Vervain and also a small sprinkling of wolfsbane. It was gorgeous.

I woke up in the morning and changed into a pink crop vest top that had the words 'boom' written across with a grey baggy open front cardigan, light brown rolled up chinos with braces attached to them with nude and gold cut out platform heels. I walked into the kitchen and Bonnie was lying tossed on the ground with blood from her eyes and nose. I screamed


	7. The Unknown-Chapter 7

**The Unknown:**

_Bonnie was lying tossed on the ground with blood from her eyes and nose. I screamed._

"BONNIE?" I yelled kneeling down to her and shaking her head. "BONNIE COME ON WAKE UP! NO NEED TO SLEEP ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR!"

I got up and ran to the phone, dialling the Salvatores. "Mr Damon Salvatore." Damon said, sarcastically. "DAMON YOU NEED TO COME TO BONNIES HOUSE LIKE NOW! I THINK SHE MIGHT ME DEAD!" I yelled. Damon was soon around and lucky for me, Bonnie had already invited him in before. "Just keep calm Eliza." He said, looking at Bonnie. "Her pulse is there, but it's very, very weak." He said then he tore his wrist open and put it by her mouth. She held weakly onto his arm and sucked the blood. She soon came around. We helped her onto the sofa. "Are you ok?" I asked her hugging her tightly. "Yeah, it was all the power that took me to make Klaus think he took the cure, Lizzy can you Erm go my bedroom and fetch the herbs that are laid in a glass bowl on my window sill please?" She asked kindly. "Course" I smiled and walked up the stairs. I listened to her conversation with Damon. It was quite muffled but I did hear them Kiss, aw how sweet!

We decided to give Bonnie some space for a little while and we walked home. "So you and Bonnie?" I laughed nudging him ever so lightly.

"We are enemies." He told me. "I hate her, she hates me." He added.

"Oh come on! There is chemistry between you two!" I told him.

"No there isn't! She ok I guess but I would never like her in that way." He added sounding sharp.

"Prove it." I said to him. He stopped and looked at me.

"You want me to prove it?" He laughed hysterically.

"Well you obviously like her." I told him straight. He held my hands and kissed me. "Maybe it's you I like. Not witch face." He told me, in the heat of the moment. It was so bad, there was no chemistry between us. All he wanted to do was prove himself. I slapped him around the face. Hard. "You kiss Bonnie and then you go kissing me? I always knew you were bad, but not this bad!" I said loudly walking off. How could his kiss Bonnie then make a pass at me. He disgusted me. I saw Katherine and I approached her. "Katerina." I said smiling. "Perfect timing, I'm rather angry and now seeing you, oh the words death are encrypted in my brain." I told her smugly. "You wouldn't kill me, Bitch." She laughed. I just starred at her. "I'm your mother Elizabeth! Let me prove it to you!" She said sympathetically with true meaning in her voice. I had a long hard think. If I started stringing her along, pretended I cared I could then stake her when she least expected it. "I'm sorry, can we start fresh?" I said smiling. "I have a little flat up town, not far from Mystic grill." She said hugging me. I was going to make her life a living hell. I would make sure she knows who I am. I laughed as we walked 'home'.

We got there and there was a small cosy bedroom with expensive, designer clothes. We were sat in the living room watching some TV. "So you now Elena Gilbert right?" I asked her. She turned her head.

"That bitch made my life a living hell and took Stefan off me," She explained I laughed. "What if I wanted to kill her? You know because I'm bored and she seems so full of herself having Stefan and Damon worship the ground she walks on." I said standing up from the sofa. Her eyes looked intrigued. "Well, that would be fun oh very fun to watch." She laughed.

"But first I think I want to change into some new, expensive clothes." I smiled and bounced up the stairs. I looked for a tight dress that would make me look hot and I changed into a blue pencil dress with a black denim jacket over the top with black high heeled strappy high leg gladiator sandals. Katherine came in as I was applying bright red lipstick. "Bonnie is going to hate me for this." I sighed. "So? She's a witch who will probably turn on you when you have a few sips from warm blood. She isn't no good to be hanging with." Katherine side, encouraging me. "I'll be back." I laughed and Vampire sped to Mystic grill where I was sure to find Elena. I saw her sipping a coffee so I went over to her. She really didn't want me there. I sat down and waved. "Hey Elena." I laughed. She rolled her eyes, putting her mug down.


	8. The reverse Way-Chapter 8

**The Reverse way:**

_"Hey Elena." I laughed. She rolled her eyes, putting her mug down. _

"Elizabeth. What do you want?" She asked me.

"Coffee to crave the urges?" I asked her knowing all too well.

"Most people are on Vervain, meaning if I drink from them I get poisoned." She sighed. I laughed.

"How much do you hate Katherine." I asked her. She just looked at me.

"A lot. It would take me more than an eternity to explain how much I hate her and why I hate her, but why?" She asked as the waitress filled her coffee up.

"I wanna kill her. I told her I was coming to kill you, which I was until I realised I need to kill her. She left me, called me a bitch didn't want anything to do with me and now all of a sudden she thinks she can walk back into my life, she is so wrong Elena, So bloody wrong!" I said, anger rising in my voice. Elena smiled. "So the plan?" She whispered.

"Right, I need her to believe your dead. Somehow. What if I say your body is in the Salvatores cellar and then I take her down to show her, you sort of magically wake up and I stake her from the back and you from the front?" I laughed and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned. Elijah grabbed my by the neck and took me down the back alley. I screamed and kicked but nothing worked. He threw me down on the floor and from the darkness Katherine emerged with Elena at the neck. I trembled. "let me get things straight, Elizabeth. I found out from your silly, pathetic witch Bonnie that Klaus didn't really take the cure, but its gone and now you want to kill Katherine, the girl I love?" He said walking towards me as I cowered on the floor. He trod on my fingers. I yelped like a hopeless puppy. My thumb and index finger broke. The pain was bad. Very bad. I quickly put them back into place when he turned his bag. "I was wandering what suitable punishment would be good." He laughed.

"Katerina? Any ideas? Ah death would be good." He joked and looked at Katherine for reassurance. "Death would be too kind." She told, still holding tightly around Elena's neck. I concentrated on Katherine's mind. Come on, there has to be some thoughts. It took be about half a second. 'Elijah please don't kill her! She was right about me, I had never been a mother, it would be better if I was dead. Elijah please' Ran through her head. "Tell him to let me go then Mom." I yelled to Katherine. She was in shock. She knew I had read her mind. Elijah was confused and then Katherine whispered something to Elena, let her go and Elena was gone. "Is that how you want to play it now?" Elijah said, tearing his words apart. Out of the blue Klaus plunged himself at Elijah and staked him in the heart with the white oak stake and Elijah's body burst into flames.


End file.
